Vamos de Paseo sisisi!
by Neemayaoi
Summary: Todos los chicos de Konoha iran a pasar un dia de descanso, con Iruka y Kakashi sensei de guias. Que es lo que sucedera en el trayecto del viaje y los disparates que no dejara de hacer cierto rubito lindo, la hermosa bestia verde de Konoha, celos se sasuk


**Vamos de Paseo si... si... si...!!!** by **neemayaoi**

**Summary: **

Todos los chicos de Konoha iran a pasar un dia de descanso, con Iruka y Kakashi sensei de guias.

Que es lo que sucedera en el trayecto del viaje y los disparates que no dejara de hacer cierto rubito lindo, la hermosa bestia verde de Konoha, Sai y muxos celos por parte del Uchiha y de Gaara. Yaoi/Shonen ai. Personaje [Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, Gaara, Sai, Neji, Shikamaru, otros.

**Categories:** **NARUTO** **Characters: **Gaara, Iruka, Kakashi, Kiba, Naruto, Orochimaru, Sasuke, Shino  
**Generos: **Acción, AU, Fantasía, Humor, Parodia, Romántico  
**Advertencias: **No  
**Challenges:** No  
**Series:** No  
**Chapters: **1 **Completed:** No **Word count:** 2452 **Read:** 196 **Published: **07/08/07 **Updated:** 07/08/07

Saliendo de Konoha si... si... si...!!! by neemayaoi

**Author's Notes:**

**Veremos como se decide el paseo y a que villa iran nuestros queridos chicos.**

**Vamos de Paseo si… si… si!!!**

**Por: Neemayaoi **

**Yaoi / Shonen ai **

**Personajes[Sasuke, Naruto, **

**Lee, Gaara, Sai, Neji, Kakashi,**

** Iruka, Otros personajes.**

**----------------------**

**----------------------**

**Esto es una comedia, parodia, humor… a si que si me burlo de algún personaje no quiera decir que la odie o este en contra de el o ella OK… es solo para poner mas ameno la lectura y para que os divirtáis mucho leyéndola, no seáis malucos y déjenme un review diciéndome que tal la historia ne?... ARIGATO.**

**----------------------**

**----------------------**

**-Demonios... pero he dicho que se callen!!!… - un fuerte golpe sobre su carpeta y todos se habían callado… bueno, casi todos…**

**-Ne… ne… Iruka-sensei porque nos ha mandado a llamar-ttebayo?- se apuro a preguntar el lindo joven rubio de ojos azules mientras se hacia paso por entre la multitud… -Maldición!!!... es que no puedo moverme-ttebayo… **

**Y era cierto, todos los jóvenes ninjas se encontraban reunidos en tan pequeño espacio, al parecer el mensaje que había mandado Kakashi-sensei a sus alumnos se disperso. **

–**Hey… Hey!!! Sasuke-theme fíjate donde metes la mano TEME!!!…**

**Los ojos negros del Uchiha miraron al rubio indiferente. **

–**Yo no te he tocado nada Usuratonkachi… -respondió tajante.**

**-Eso no te lo cree ni tu madre!!!... no te hagas el tonto que eres el único que esta detrás mío… -le grito el rubio con el rostro escandalizado.**

**-Calla dobe, ni que estuvieras tan bueno como para estar tocándote…- contesto el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos fastidiado por la situación.**

**-Nani!!!... para que sepas yo hago mis ejercicios matutinos y te puedo asegurar que estoy en mucha mejor forma que tu - ttebayo!!!...**

**Iruka-sensei miraba desde su escritorio como su antes salón de clases se había vuelto en el salón de nadie.**

**Entra aquella bola de humo podía distinguir las cabezas de Sakura (basura XD) e Ino en una de sus tantas riñas (I: Hey!!!... frente de plancha, me estás cabreando… S: Cállate cerdita Ino… I: òwó S: òwó) a Lee y Ten-ten (que me das .) que trataban de no ser apachurrados, a Hinata siendo protegida por Neji (N: nadie se acerca a Hinata-sama BROAHHH!!!... H: Neji-kun o///o Neema: no te ilusiones muxo Hina ¬¬) a Kiba mordiendo a cualquiera que se atravesaba por su camino ( oe Kiba, estas vacunado ne?...) a Sai que era golpeado por varios chicos que creían que era un mano larga, Shino a un rincón protegido por sus insectos y a Chouji que ocupaba más espacio que nada. **

**-KUSOOOO!!!... voy a levantar una demanda a la persona que se esta sobrepasando con MI cuerpo-ttebayo!!!... – el lindo rubito ya no podía con su alma, estaba en medio de todo el ajetreo. Por otra parte el Uchiha había logrado salir sano y salvo de la muchedumbre fue cuando oyó gritar a Naruto… pero que demonios estaba pasando ahí, alguien estaba manoseando al rubio y no era ÉL!!!..., un chakra asesino empezó a sentirse siendo percibido por todos los presentes que inmediatamente se separaron a un rincón. El pelinegro se acerco hacia donde estaban ellos se fijo en Naruto y vio que un par de brazos rodeaban su cintura.**

**3**

**Iba a descuartizarlo…**

**2**

**Y no precisamente a Naruto**

**1**

**Lo desmembraría ahí mismo y si fuera posible lo dejaba sin brazos para que no volviera a tocar a ****su**** Naruto!!!**

**0**

**Los ojos del Uchiha activaron el **_**sharingan**_** y el **_**chidori**_** al mismo tiempo dirigiéndose en contra de Naruto.**

**-Sasuke-teme tran… tranquilízate-ttebayo!!!- el pobre rubito con las justas pudo esquivar el ataque haciéndose a un lado soltándose del abrazo que ejercían sobre el.**

**-CHIDORI!!!...**

**Después de unos minutos, ya más calmaditos y más ordenados, Iruka-sensei pronuncio los nombres de los chicos que se quedarían: Lee, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Sasuke, Naruto y finalmente Sai que yacía inconsciente a un rincón del salón…**

**-Esperaba todo menos semejante desastre… -recrimino Neji para si mismo alejado de los demás…**

**-Oye Shikamaru… eso si que va a dejar una marca no lo crees- pregunto Chouji mientras abría su decimotercera bolsa de papitas del día.**

**-Esto es problemático… -respondió Shikamaru- además, el mismo se lo busco todo el mundo sabe que Sasuke tiene cierta **_**relación**_** con Naruto.**

**-Y eso a que se debe?... -pregunto curioso Kiba mientras se acercaba.**

**-Que?, no lo sabias… -le recrimino Chouji mientras se atragantaba con tantas papitas…**

**-Silencio que si les escucha Sasuke-kun terminaran igual o peor que Sai… -todos voltearon a ver a la **_**hermosa bestia verde de Konoha **_**acercándose hacia ellos. **

**-Tu sabes algo Lee?... -pregunto Shikamaru al recién llegado.**

**-Pues… no exactamente pero, no sospecharías algo de ese par?.**

**-Tienes razón… -intervino Kiba -pero apuesto que Naruto es el único que no sabe nada.**

**-Si, además quien esta detrás de él no es siempre el Uchiha… -pregunto Chouji convenciéndolos a todos que realmente el que busca al rubito para molestarlo con sus insultos y hacerlo rabiar de cualquier cosa era el vengador.**

**-No creo que Naruto-kun sea tan tonto sino ya llevaría un cartel colgado diciendo **_**Propiedad de Sasuke Uchiha, no te me acercáis o morirás lentamente. **_

**Todos los chicos rieron ante la broma de de Lee.**

**-Y se puede saber de que tanto hablan ustedes…-a todos se les crisparon los nervios, no habían sentido que el Uchiha estaba cerca de ellos.**

**-Solamente comentábamos el porque de que Iruka-sensei nos mando a llamar a todos y solamente quedamos nosotros… -hablo Shikamaru en tono despreocupado, los demás le agradecieron mentalmente por haberles salvado de esa situación tan problemática.**

**-Hnp… -Sasuke volteo y volvió a donde estaba mientras desde lejos veía al rubito que picaba con un palito a Sai para ver si había sobrevivido al ataque de su **_**amigo.**_

**-Etoooo… Sai…oye Sai… DESPIERTA-TTEBAYOOO!!!... **

**Creo que no había sido buena idea que Naruto lo reanimara ya que si habría sobrevivido al ataque del vengador aquel griterío le habría espantado el alma del cuerpo…**

**-Por favor chicos... quieren ya dejar de gritar… -Iruka-sensei se veía notablemente fastidiado por la situación… -Maldito Kakashi juro que esta me las pagas- susurro amenazadoramente mientras tenia su puño levantado…**

**-Me hablaban!!!... –y de la nada apareció Kakashi-sensei acompañado de una persona…**

**-Kakashi-sensei!!!... –el rubito se dio cuenta de la llegada de su maestro y soltó a Sai para ir a recibirlo cosa que le dio gustito a cierta persona.**

**-Que tal chicos, espero que estén animados… -saludo a sus estudiantes con una sonrisa que se vislumbraba detrás de su mascara.**

**-Y… a donde se supone que iremos para estar tan animados… -hablo Sasuke mientras esperaba con los brazos cruzados una respuesta lógica.**

**-Tan animados como para ir solamente chicos?... –pregunto Shikamaru empezando a aburrirse.**

**-Nani?... Iruka-sensei no se los ha explicado hasta ahora?... –Kakashi-sensei volteo a ver a su colega mientras que su rostro le decía "**_**acaso no puedes hacer nada sin mi?"**_

**El sensei estaba tan enfadado que le dio la espalda ignorándolo y a la vez a sus alumnos que se preguntaban "**_**pero que carajos pasa aquí???!!!" **_**a excepción de Naruto que perseguía muy atentamente con la mirada una mariposa que se había filtrado por algún agujero. **

**Kakashi-sensei rió nerviosamente, mejor y no lo hacia enfadar más a si que se dirigió a sus alumnos para explicarles el motivo de su reunión.**

**-Bien chicos reúnanse para decirles lo que haremos... –los ocho ninjas se reunieron para escuchar hablar al sensei. –Bueno… después de haber tenido varias misiones y sin tener tiempo para el descanso, Hokage-sama ha decidido daros un pequeño premio a todos ustedes… -las palabras del sensei fueron cortas y simples, pero al parecer alguien no había entendido…**

**-Are???... que es lo que dijo Tsunade no obaachan?... –Kakashi-sensei le sonrió mientras que una gota caía sobre su cabeza.**

**-Dobe, que hoy tenemos el día libre… -respondió en todo de superioridad, ya saben quien no?...**

**-Ah… oye, a quien llamas dobe Sasuke-teme!!!...**

**-Usuratonkachi…**

**-Sasuke-teme!!!**

**-Usuratonkachi…**

**La discusión hubiera seguido de no ser porque Kakashi se acerco para separarlos dejando ver a su acompañante (estaba muyyyy calladito ne? XD).**

**-Jaaa… pero que hace él aquí Kakashi-sensei –pregunto Lee mientras señalaba al nuevo integrante.**

**-Ya todos lo conocen no es así, Tsunade-sama lo invito para que pasara un buen rato con nosotros…**

**-Ahhh… Iruka sensei y usted también irán con nosotros?... –pregunto Kiba saliendo de su asombro.**

**-Claro que si, no es así Iruka… -Kakashi volteo a ver a Iruka que aun estaba ignorándolo dejando a todos con la misma duda de antes.**

**-Bueno, bueno… que te parece… Lee, tu le acompañaras en todo momento ok… -mas que pedido fue una orden a lo que Lee simplemente contesto: HI!!!.**

**Lee se acerco hasta el visitante y le estrecho la mano… -Como sabrás, no te guardo ningún rencor y también te estoy agradecido por la ultima vez que me ayudaste.**

**El nuevo visitante lo miro escrutándole con la mirada signo de desconfianza hasta que se animo a responderle.**

**-No fue nada, en ese tiempo tu acababas de salir de una operación complicada, además le debía mucho a Konoha… -la mano de Lee aun quedaba suspendida esperando el saludo que aun no llegaba… **

**-Parece que no cambias… deberías ser mas cortes…**

**Los demás chicos se quedaron estáticos, es que este cejas encrespadas estaba molestando al pelirrojo que de seguro en cualquier momento cubriría a toda la escuela de arena y morirían asfixiados.**

**El pelirrojo seguía cruzado de brazos y sin esperarlo Lee le jalo y tomo una de sus manos… **

**-Así es como se saluda… -dijo para acto seguido sonreír como solo el sabia.**

**Todos andaban en suspenso, sin pensarlo Naruto se había sostenido del brazo de su rival-amigo esperando –como los otros- a que la arena entre y lo cubra todo.**

**Gaara solo observaba a Lee mientras este sacudía sus manos frenéticamente… algo en ese chico no le agradaba, pero a la vez le hacia sentirse extraño… y no sabia porque…**

**-Bueno, bueno… ya basta de saludos que les diré a donde vamos… -por fin Iruka-sensei tomaba las riendas del asunto ignorando olímpicamente a Kakashi-sensei lo cual no paso desapercibido para todos… **

–**Iremos de paseo a la villa oculta de …..**

**-Ohhh…. –dijeron todos en coro.**

**-Y porque a el valle oculto de… como era?... –pregunto el rubito.**

**-, Usuratonkachi, para que no se te olvide… -ya saben quien hablo ne?...**

**-Asshaaaaa… el valle oculto de … que emocionante-ttebayo!!!... –grito con alegría el rubito.**

**-Bien, un autobús esta esperándonos afuera a si que mejor nos vamos!!!… -hablo Iruka-sensei para incentivar a todos sus alumnos…**

**-SI!!!!... –gritaron todos a excepción de tres personas, ya saben quienes no?…**

**Ya afuera, antes de subir al carro vieron que les esperaba Tsunade-sama que también estaba acompañada de dos personas.**

**-Veo que lo encontraste Kakashi… -le dijo mientras miraba al pelirrojo.**

**-Si Hokage-sama fue una buena idea para que todos los chicos se relajen entre ellos…-contesto el sensei cortésmente.**

**-Sakura-chan!!!... el rubito se acerco hacia la pelirosada (N/A: uno, dos ya voy por ti… tres, cuatro le hablo a la de pelo rosado… cinco seis…) –Ne… ne… que paso, por que no fuiste con las demás chicas, si quieres yo no voy para quedarme a hacerte compañía eh que dices…. –al lindo rubito le salían corazones de los ojos al ver a la chica de rosa frente a el… cosa que le desagrado mucho a cierto teme.**

**-Oh, pero que paso con ellas Tsunade-sama… -hablo Iruka-sensei mientras saludaba a la Hokage.**

**-Al parecer eran más chicas que chicos y este par se quedaron sin sitio… -refiriéndose a Ino y Sakura.**

**-Pero eso no es problema Tsunade-Sama… -hablo la Haruno- cada autobús tiene quince asientos sin contar la del conductor, seis asientos para dos personas, hasta ahí van doce asientos y en la parte de atrás hay tres asientos, Sasuke-kun podría sentarse ahí con nosotras a si los asientos estarian llenos… dijo descaradamente la Haruno habiéndose puesto de acuerdo con su compañera Ino.**

**Eso parece buena idea… dijo Kakashi-sensei para molestia de Sasuke, tristeza por parte del rubito ya que el quería sentarse con la pelirosada y felicidad para las dos chicas que se sentarían al lado de su amor platónico.**

**-Pero este carro no va a la misma villa que ustedes las chicas van… siguió diciendo Kakashi-sensei…**

**-A si es…-dijo Sasuke mirándolas fríamente- nosotros vamos al valle oculto de .**

**-Y además… -continúo diciendo Kakashi-sensei- Tsunade-sama ira con nosotros…**

**-Pero entonces queda un espacio vacío!!!... –grito Ino esperando a que la elijan a ella.**

**-Oye Usuratonkachi… -el rubito volteo a ver a su amigo para saber por que lo llamaba- Donde puedo poner todo este ramen instantáneo que me mando a traer Iruka-sensei?... –de la nada Sasuke traía consigo un gran bulto que envolvía el preciado tesoro.**

**-Ramen… RAMEN!!!... eso soluciona el asiento que falta, no podemos dejar que se eche a perder-ttebayo!!!… -el rubito se encontraba abrazando el bultito mientras lagrimitas caían de sus ojitos…**

**La respuesta las dejo hecha piedras a las chicas que vieron perdida una gran oportunidad…**

**-Pe… pero entonces, a donde iremos nosotras?... pregunto Ino viendo que todo se iba en su contra…**

**Después de pensarlo la Hokage hablo: **

**-Seria bueno que ustedes se queden, ya después les compensare este sacrificio háganse cargo junto con Shízune de todo el papeleo… muy bien… nos vamos!!!... grito la rubia mientras subía al auto bus.**

**Las dos chicas ya no reclamaron nada, ni el porque si era un viaje de chicos porque iba Tsunade-sama… dieron la vuelta para ir a palacio y hacer lo que les dejo mandado.**

**-Muy bien, haber seria bueno que los acomode para que no vallen haciendo mucho escándalo: Naruto tu ve al fondo, mientras mas lejos estés no escuchare tus chillidos… **

**Sin importarle los mofletes que ponía el rubito este se fue a sentar al fondo, Lee y Gaara-san pueden sentarse en el penúltimo asiento, Neji y Sai en el antepenúltimo asiento, Shino y Kiba en el cuarto asiento, Chouji ira en el tercero, Shikamaru con migo en el segundo y en el primero Kakashi e Iruka, bueno y como Sasuke trae el ramen instantáneo que se valle al fondo junto a Naruto…**

**-NANI???!!!... –chillo el rubito mientras veía al teme acercarse…**

**Continuara…**

**-------------------**

**-------------------**

**El paseo recién empieza, en el próximo capitulo veremos que es lo que sucede en el trayecto del viaje y los disparates que no dejara de hacer cierto rubito lindo, la hermosa bestia verde de Konoha, Sai y muxos celos por parte del Uchiha y de Gaara.**

**Matta Nee… **

**Neemayaoi**

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Fanfic archivado en **


End file.
